Danny Phantom: The Twin Phantoms
by Lunar Phantom
Summary: Twins come to the town of Amity Park, but something's up, and the twins figure out Danny's secret, and need his help. Please R & R.
1. The Appearance of Phantoms

Danny Phantom: The Twin Phantoms

NOTE: This is my first Fan Fic on this site and if it's bad don't insult me that much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman Does 

Chapter 1

The Appearance of Phantoms

Danny Fenton, and his two friends, Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson, were walking home from school to Fenton Works, where Danny lives.

"Man, can't the Box Ghost just give it up?" asked Danny irritated.

"I dunno dude, you keep fighting him and beating him up, but he always comes back," answered Tucker.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever," Danny said still irritated.

The three walked inside the house and found Jack and Maddie watching TV.

"The Twin Phantoms, Neo, and Geo, were found wandering around cities in the state of Illinois, police think that the Twins wandered into Amity Park, many Ghost Hunting Teams have theories that the two twins may be there to meet with Public Enemy Number One, Danny Phantom, but these theories are unconfirmed, now let's go to Wally Tenber with the Weather," the News Reporter said.

The three quickly went up to Danny's room. Danny jumped onto the bed, while Tucker sat in a chair, and Sam sat on the side of Danny's bed.

"Did ya hear about those ghosts? Do ya think their Halfas?" Tucker asked them.

"I dunno, what do you think Danny?"

"They might be Halfas, but did you hear that they could be searching for me?"

"Yeah…Hey Tucker, run a web search on The Twin Phantoms," Sam told Tucker.

Tucker took out his PDA and ran a web search.

"Apparently they are ghosts usually around in Pennsylvania, they showed up two months before Danny got his ghost powers, and here's a picture of them," Tucker said, then handed the PDA to Danny.

Neo had short black hair with the back of his hair dyed neon green, he had on a black t-shirt with a neon green neck collar, and neon green arm collars, there was a neon green symbol on the center of his t-shirt it looked like NP. He wore gloves that ended at his Middle Knuckles, and had an oval hole where his palm was. He had black baggy jeans with a neon green belt, and black and neon green shoes.

Geo had Long Black hair with the back to bottom with neon pink, she also wore a tank top like Sam's that was black with a neon pink GP symbol on it. She also wore Gloves like Neo's. She wore regular black jeans with a neon pink girly belt, and black and neon pink shoes.

"Not big on the jumpsuits I guess," Tucker said, then Danny glared at him.

"We don't even know if they are Halfas Tucker," Danny said.

"Well, there is a high chance they're halfas Danny, they have more powers than a normal ghost, so they most likely are Halfas," said Tucker.

"Yeah…but still,"

"But why would they be looking for you Danny?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, for all we know they might be evil! We'll just have to wait to find out guys," Danny said frustrated.

"Dude, I gotta get home man, I'll see ya at school," said Tucker and walked out.

"I can still stay," said Sam.

"Thanks Sam, hey dinner should be ready soon," Danny told Sam.

Then the two went downstairs, had dinner, played some video games, and then Sam went home, and Danny went to bed, not knowing what will happen the next Day.


	2. Class and Notes

Disclaimer: I don't Own DP

Chapter 2

Class and Notes

Danny met his friends on his way to school, but then Danny's ghost sense went off on their way to school.

"Man, not a ghost at this time," Dan said sighing,"Going Ghost!" Danny cried after his friends hid him from other people's view.

Danny had two rings form around him and transform him into his ghostly alter-ego, Danny Phantom, also known as Public Enemy Number One, or Invis-O-Bill, and then flew up into the sky to look for the ghost he sensed.

"Who is it this time? Ember? Skulker? Technus? Desiree? Okay, I guess your to scared of Danny Phantom," Danny flew back down to his friends and he transformed back to Danny Fenton.

"Well, there's no ghost guys," Danny said.

"Strange…" Tucker said.

"Well let's get to school guys, or were gonna be late and get Detention," said Sam.

The trio then walked to their school. Danny Thought he saw a pink and a green blur pass him, but he ignored it. Danny sighed when he walked inside.

"Hopefully I won't get bullied by Dash today," Danny said.

"There's a high chance of that not happening dude," Tucker replied.

Danny glared at Tucker, and then the group went to their lockers, got their books, and walked into Mr. Lancer's class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In class Sam, Danny, and Tucker were passing notes, while the teacher, Mr. Lancer droned on about the very boring subject of Math. Stupid Math, 1+12 is simple enough. Maybe I should stop talking to my readers…Never mind that. Well anyway then two new students walked in, a boy and a girl that looked like they were twins. Or at least looked like they were related. Uhh…. let's go to Mr. Lancer now.

"Mr. And Miss Xederer! You two are late and will be seeing me in Detention today after school today!" Mr. Lancer shouted.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer," said the boy.

"Won't happen again, we promise," said the girl.

The boy had dark brown short hair, hazel eyes. He wore a white T-Shirt with a white unzipped cloth jacket with the letters NE on the middle of the left side of the jacket, and on the middle of the right side were the letters ON. The letters were all in Neon Green, and if the jacket were zipped the letters would read NEON. The boy also wore blue jeans, and wore blue and white running shoes.

The girl had regular brown long hair, and hazel eyes like her brother's. She was wearing a white tank top with the word NEON on it in bright Neon Pink and in a kind of girlish style. She also wore blue jeans, and regular white sneakers.

"Take your seats behind Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson please," Mr. Lancer said dully.

The two walked over to them and sat in their seats. The boy took out a piece of paper, wrote on it, folded it up, and passed it to Danny.

(I'm just gonna write what they say in the note down, instead of writing that they keep passing it, okay? Okay, bye)

Josh: Hey my name is Josh, the girl to my left is my twin sister, Sarah.

Danny: Cool the girl to my left is Sam, and the boy ahead of me is my best friend, Tucker.

Josh: Awesome, wanna 6-way this note pass?

Danny: Sure.

Sarah: Hey guys, what up?

Danny: Hey…To Tucker.

Tucker: Hey, so Danny whose these peoples?

Danny: Josh & Sarah.

Sam: Hey, the bells gonna ring let's continue this at lunch.

Danny: K

Tucker: K

Josh: K

Sarah: Cool, see ya at Lunch

Next Chapter  
Lunch then Home


	3. Lunch then Home and Revealing

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom! Butch H. does, duh!

Chapter 3

Lunch then Home and Revealing

At The Cafeteria

The gang gets their usual table after getting lunch. Sam, Danny, and Tucker sat on one bench of their table. Sam had her usual huge salad, Tucker had a sloppy Joe, and Danny had a small salad and tuna sandwich. Josh and Sarah walked over with their lunches and sat on the other side of the table. Josh had a small salad and a cheeseburger, and Sarah had a chicken sandwich.

"I see some people like to have some vegetables," Sam said to Danny and Josh.

"I'm on a diet, and plus I like the taste of dressing," said Josh.

"I'm just an omnivore, like most humans are," Danny said.

"I never knew you knew that word Danny," Tucker said, and then Josh chuckled, "What? It's funny,"

Danny glared at them both, and then took a bite of his tuna sandwich.

Josh ate some of his salad after pouring some ranch dressing on it.

"So anyway, do you guys know anything about Danny Phantom?" Sarah asked.

"Uhhhh…No, we don't," Danny said.

"Yeah, we know nothing," Tucker said.

"Nothing at all," Sam told them.

"Oh…. Hey, what's your name again? Full name," Sarah asked Danny.

"Me? My name is Danny Fenton," Danny said.

Josh and Sarah looked like they were thinking hard about something.

"So…Danny Fenton…Danny Phantom…."Josh said in thought, "They seem close..,"

"Oh, no there not, I'm not Danny Phantom, No one thinks I'm him, I mean how could I be Danny Phantom?" Danny said fastly, "I said too much,"

Josh and Sarah's eyes widened.

"You are? You really are?" Sarah whispered.

"Oh Great Danny, you spilled your own secret," said Sam.

"Fine…I am Danny Phantom, but don't tell anybody," Said Danny.

"Oh We would not ever tell a soul, we need to talk to him…or you," Josh said.

"Come to our house today and we'll show you," Sarah said.

"Okay…" Danny said.

The six didn't speak another word at lunchtime, they just finished their lunches, and went to the next class they had. But Danny wondered what Josh and Sarah had to show him that was so important that he had to come to their house after school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny followed Josh and Sarah to their house and followed them inside. The house was nice with a normal sized living room, kitchen, four bedrooms, and two bathrooms. There was even a closet in the Hallway, which held the entrance to the attic.

"Hey Josh, Sarah, and new friend of theirs," Josh's dad said.

"My name is Danny,"

"Cool," He replied.

The three went up to Josh's bedroom, which had Neon Green wallpaper and a bed with black covers, a computer desk with a silver colored laptop on it, a bookshelf, TV, and nightstand by the bed with a lamp on it and a charger for a Green iPod nano.

"Sorry, Never got around to decorating,"

"Whoa, This is awesome, what do your parents do?"

"Oh our parents create tons of inventions, but man your parents come out with the best ghost hunting ones, I mean that RV, awesome, even though it almost killed me," Josh said.

"Oh yeah, awesome RV," Sarah said.

"How did it almost kill you?" Danny asked.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot why you're here," Josh said.

Josh formed two rings around him and he turned into one of the twin phantoms, Neo Phantom.

"See who I am? See what I am?" Neo asked.

"Your…Neo Phantom," Danny said.

"Yes, Neo P," Neo said sighing.

Sarah formed another rings around her and it turned her into Geo Phantom.

"I'm Geo Phantom," Geo said.

"You probably heard, we were searching for you," Neo said.

"Yes, why?" Danny asked.

"We need help,"

"Help with what?" Danny asked

To be continued…


End file.
